


In the Shadows(Where Nightmares Hide)

by The_Flash_Enthousiast



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flash_Enthousiast/pseuds/The_Flash_Enthousiast
Summary: This work is an original mystery novel. It is not beta'd, so feedback and critique is appreciated. Set in Whales. Please refrain from hate comments.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

    As the wind rustled the leaves outside, a man typed on his keyboard inside of his personal office. The room was filled with shelves full of stacks of paper, books on history and multiple topics of science, and fantasy genre novels. If one were to look closer at the man, you would see the dark bags underneath his eyes, signifying his exhaustion. He seemed to be in his late 20’s to early 30’s. He was wearing a blue and white striped dress shirt with the buttons popped open partially, a loosely hung red bowtie, and black pants that seemed just a tad too large for his figure. The language on the computer screen was indecipherable, except to the man, as the quickly typed notes on the computer implied.

     The wind grew more and more restless, the night sky turned into a dark shade of midnight blue, and the rain poured as if buckets were being emptied from the clouds. The man decided to retire for the night. Slowly, he got up, the chair creaking from the loss of weight. Closing the door to his study, the man walked through the dark house. He could hear the violent rain, pounding the windows and doors. The house was eerily silent, other than the storm from outside. All the sudden, there was a groan from the other side of the room. Stopping for a moment, the man listened to hear more noise. No sound followed, but the steadiness his own heavy breathing, and to him, the pounding of his beating heart.

     Figuring it was safe, he turned the corner of the hallway to his room. The shadows, though it was dark, were surprisingly prominent in the hallway. Silently, the man opened his bedroom door, turned on the lights, and undressed for bed. Another creak was heard, but no attention was paid to it, as the man assumed it to be the house settling down for the night. Walking towards the bathroom, he missed the shadow of an ambiguous figure down the hall. Without turning on the light, he quickly brushed his teeth, and turned back to go to his bedroom. Again, he missed the looming character, and turned off the light in the room.

     The night had seemed to wear on and on, as the document was difficult to translate and annotate. Closing his eyes for some much needed rest, he started to slowly drift off into the vast darkness, sleep claiming him until the morning. But before the sun rose and the birds started to sing, a hand clamped shut onto the man’s mouth, blocking any sounds from coming out. And soon, all that was left of the man, was the crumpled sheets, still warm with his body heat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 1

Dogs barked and birds songs sounded throughout the streets of Malltraeth, a small village on the coast of the Afon Cefni river in Wales. Where ordinary, if not underwelming, buidlings and homes lined the streets. In a bright cream colored house, a woman made breakfast, and a man sat in a chair reading the day’s newspaper.

“What are you reading, Lloyd? You seem so very interested in the articles this morn,” the woman by the stove questioned without looking away from the hot pan.

The man, Loyd, grunted, “You wouldn’t like what it talks about, Christyn, how about I tell you about the rugby game that was on the telly last night?”. Christyn sighed and nodded. She turned off the stove, and plated three dishes of eggs, fried toast, and sizzling bacon. Sitting down, she gave one plate to the man, one she set in front of herself, and the last for the empty seat in between the two.

“Emrys! Come down here and eat breakfast with your Mum and Dad!”. A boy, that looked to be 17 years, walked down the stairs.

Sniffing, he smiled, “Thanks Mum, you made my favorite”. Sitting down in the empty chair, he realised how hungry he actually was, and started to shovel the toast into his mouth.

“Honey, pay attention to your manners. It’s impolite to shove food into your face, pace yourself”, Christyn chastised her son. Turning back to her own plate, she placed a napkin neatly onto her lap, and started to cut the food into more manageable pieces. Lloyd glanced at Emrys, and looking back at the paper in his hands, he spoke.

“Listen to your mother, Emrys. What will a gal you meet do, when she sees you eating like that? She won’t like it, that’s what”.

Emrys groaned, “I don’t need to hear you talk about how I’ll be eating a piece of toast, when I meet a girl. And I told you, I don’t have time to meet someone right now. I’m too busy with college and work from the internship with Casey”.

His mother grimaced, “You mean that weird private detective you practically begged to work with? Isn’t he the one who was caught doing heroin in his office while working on one of his cases? I really don’t think you should keep doing that job, sweetie. I mean, that man’s a bad influence, and what job are you going to get around here if the only thing on your resume is an odd investigator’s intern, while your major was accounting?”.

Emrys’ lips quirked down, “Mum, you were the one who wanted me to get an internship, and the one who wanted me to get a degree in accounting”.

“Yes, of course, but I wanted you to get an internship at Flinn’s business. Something that fit in with accounting, not helping a crazy man figure out crimes”, Christyn replied coolly.

“Mr. Evans, really? Now, He’s an odd person if I ever saw one. And a boring one too, at least Casey has personality. Flinn’s kind of like a soggy tissue. Anyways, I don’t want to get a job around here. I want to go out to Cardiff, and find a job there. I bet they have plenty of opportunities for me in the city”.

Christyn’s frown stayed the same, “But Cardiff is so far away, and who knows what could happen in such a big place like that. Honey, why don’t you just stay here. It would be better, finance and safety wise. Aren’t I right, Lloyd?”.

“Of course you are, honey. But, you know, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let him go out to one of the bigger towns. Just for a few days. Let him see what it’s like, and when he realises it’s not what he thinks its like, he can come back”, Lloyd says soothingly, looking up from the newspaper. That comforts his wife for the moment, but not much, as the worried expression doesn’t seem to go away.

Glancing down at his phone, Emrys sees that it’s already 8:45, “Oh no! I’m gonna be late, I gotta go. Let’s talk about this later, see you at 5:00!”. Emrys kissed his mother on the cheek, and waved his father goodbye. Rushing out the door, he realised he forgot his phone, and that he forgot to dress. Running back inside, Christyn and Loyd give a chuckle at their son’s forgetfulness.

 


End file.
